Por todo el oro de Gringotts
by Booh
Summary: Todo es culpa de la luna llena, que la confunde con su embrujo. Pero Tonks sabe que no cambiaría lo que siente por Remus ni por todo el oro del mundo. Onsehot. [Femslash]


Dedicado a Gaby- ota (Anne Marie Wilson en fanfiction): la inventora loca de esta pareja y fiel protectora de ellas. ¡¡Va por usted!! XD

**-Por todo el oro de Gringotts-**

Han vuelto a discutir y ya no lo soporta más. Se siente controlada, maniatada porque nunca le dejan meter baza con la excusa de que su seguridad es más importante. Ha bajado las escaleras de dos en dos, algo tremendamente impropio de ella, que siempre desciende como si la mismísima mano de dios estuviera sujetando sus pies (no vaya a ser que pisen el desastre que Adán y Eva propiciaron con aquel atracón de manzanas, claro…).

Pero esta noche Fleur está harta. Necesita aire fresco, viento que arrastre el mal genio que se ha apoderado de ella tras la discusión. Está furiosa y quiere estar sola. Abre la puerta del jardín, pero nota que ya hay alguien allí. Distingue el bulto de una persona escondido entre las sombras y sólo cuando la escucha hipar y observa cómo con cada hipido el tono de su cabeza pasa de azul eléctrico a azul marino, no tiene ninguna duda de quién es.

Tampoco titubea cuando se fija en aquel matorral de flores. Juraría que por la tarde estaban intactas, espléndidas, con los capullos abiertos al sol. Ahora están aplastadas, como si una figura humana hubiera caído torpemente sobre ellas. Tonks, que tiene un chichón en la frente debido a su absurda caída sobre las gardenias, ya lleva una larga media hora en el jardín. Y al ver a Fleur desea poder decirle que se largue. Porque esa noche es luna llena y, en noches como ésta, su humor no da de sí para estar acompañada. Pero, en lugar de eso, decide dedicarle una sonrisa; forzada, pero amplia.

Por mucho que llegara allí primero, sabe que no pertenece a esa casa como lo hace Fleur, aunque le repatee tener que aguantar a la niña _pija_ que todas las erres las convierte en ges, como si se estuviera burlando de ella: je, je, je.

Además, para ser francos, nunca le ha gustado demostrar en público sus sentimientos. En eso Tonks tiene mucho de Black, algo de Slytherin y poco de Hufflepuff. Ya es bastante humillante que su Patronus varíe a su antojo como para llorar ahora frente a una _pijaparte_ que no sabe ni pronunciar su nombre correctamente. "Es Nymphadora, Fleur. No _Nymphadogha". -_Le recuerda a todas horas. Ahora que lo piensa, hasta ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo ha dicho-. "Pero llámame Tonks, así no habrá lugar a error"

Por eso se seca disimuladamente una lágrima con el dorso de su mano, justo en el mismo momento en el que la veela se detiene al notar su presencia. La auror le ha sonreído de lado a lado, con dientes que parecen las teclas de un piano. Y Fleur, ya convencida por la sonrisa de bienvenida, decide dar unos pasos.

La francesa sabe perfectamente que nunca ha sido del agrado de Tonks, pero como el sentimiento es mutuo, no se ha detenido a pensar cuál es el motivo. Quizá sea porque nunca ha entendido muy bien a esa extravagante chica, amiga de los Weasley (vete-tú-a-saber-por-qué). esde que sus manos se estrecharon por primera vez, le dio en la nariz que era excesivamente burda y espontánea, sin estilo, torpe y demasiado risueña para su gusto. A fin de cuentas, una persona que siempre está bromeando algo tiene que esconder... Eso, por no hablar de su ridículo color de pelo, que parpadea a placer como si fuera un semáforo muggle, un piloto automático o la alarma que se dispara cuando hay un incendio. A pesar de todo, decide sentarse a su lado porque, a diferencia de Tonks, piensa que no le hará daño un poco de compañía bien entrada la noche, cuando ya es demasiado tarde para desahogarse con Gabrielle o contactar con alguna de sus amigas.

-¿Habéis discutido? –No tarda ni dos segundos en preguntar. Lo dice porque ha escuchado los gritos. Y Tonks tiene muy claro que aquella discusión no sonaba a nada más ni nada menos que a una pareja de recién casados. No han podido ser Arthur y Molly, porque las peleas entre ellos tienen un sabor añejo, a vino encerrado en barrica durante años.

Al recordarlo, la veela no puede evitar que se le forme un nudo en el estómago. Es por la guerra, que los tiene a todos nerviosos, a pesar de que hace pocos días estaba en el altar, dando el "sí quiero" con una sonrisa más brillante que el Patronus que antaño salía de la varita de Tonks.

Fleur asiente, pero no sabe por qué lo hace. Ni siquiera le apetece hablar de ello y mucho menos con Tonks, que tras haber peleado con las gardenias ahora parece estar en guerra con el bolsillo de su túnica. Mete la mano, la quita, se enreda con el forro buscando Merlín sabe qué.

-Ten –le dice por fin, tendiéndole un pañuelo por miedo a que el nudo del estómago de Fleur se deshaga y la _pija_ rompa a llorar. Sonríe, pero lo hace ausente, sin mirarle. Tonks parece demasiado ocupada observando la luna. Es como si estuviera buscando un embrujo desconocido (o a lo mejor quiere que la lleve con ella).

-No te preocupes porg él. Estaghá bien –le dice de repente Fleur, cuya mano casi (casi) se posa en su hombro, aunque al final haya preferido dejarla estática sobre su regazo.

Resulta absurdo que ahora la pija le esté dando consejos, y aún más que esté enterada de lo que le preocupa. Pero Tonks sabe que en una casa tan concurrida como la Madriguera, pocos lugares hay donde guardar un secreto; ni siquiera bajo las tablas de la cocina cabe el más minúsculo de los pecados. La mira sorprendida porque piensa que es ilógico que sea Fleur quien la está consolando, cuando cinco minutos antes las paredes temblaban con los gritos frenéticos de los recién casados.

Fleur está harta de las peleas absurdas provocadas por el fantasma de la guerra. Por eso se fue. Antes de salir, pegó un portazo tan herido que hasta las bisagras protestaron. Después, en el pasillo, le pareció haber visto un mechón pelirrojo asomarse indiscretamente por una puerta. Que puede que fuera de Molly (siempre espiándola), aunque, realmente, en aquella casa, podría haber sido de cualquiera: no toda la culpa es siempre de la suegra.

-Ya, lo sé –responde sinceramente Tonks, aunque con una sequedad que no es propia de ella. Tampoco sabe a qué se debe la franqueza de la contestación. Una reacción normal hubiera sido decir "estoy bien". Y ya está. Negarlo todo, quizá burlarse subrepticiamente de Fleur o seguir contemplando la luna con la esperanza de que ella le cuente que _él_ está bien. Que volverá por la mañana, dolorido, pero vivo.

–Pogh más que mighes, no lo encontraghás allí –insiste Fleur, esta vez señalando al cielo.

–Lo sé –repite-, pero yo no quiero ver la luna. Quiero sentirla… -niega con la cabeza y baja la vista al césped-, como lo hace _él_.

Puede que sea que la noche las confunde, o que aquel baño de luna es tan intenso que Fleur se conmueve inmediatamente cuando una lágrima se escurre sobre la mejilla de Tonks. Puede que también se deba a que el brillo que la veela irradia desprende mucha más luz que la escuálida farola que ilumina el jardín.

Y lo único que sabe Tonks es que en la Academia de Aurores nadie les enseñó a combatir algo así: el embrujo de la luna y el duende de una veela, los dos juntos en un jardín. Por eso se deja llevar cuando las yemas de los dedos de Fleur viajan solas hasta sus mejillas con la intención de enjugarle las lágrimas. Y tampoco le resulta extraño haber dado un respingo al sentir el contacto con su piel femenina que, ya sea por desconsuelo, necesidad o enfado, le ha provocado un cosquilleo extraño. Es algo que nunca antes ha sentido, una reacción física desconocida que se siente incapaz de evitar.

Fleur se queda estática, como si estuviera buscando una explicación a lo ocurrido. Y acaba pensando que el pelo de Tonks tiene algo que ver con ese chispazo que le ha recorrido toda la columna vertebral, dejándola sin defensas, bajando la alerta que le da su condición de veela. Sí, eso es: la culpa es toda de Tonks. Su cabello ha cambiado tantas veces de color en tan poco tiempo, que Fleur se ha mareado de tanto mirarlo.

El aturdimiento es tan grande que no sabe cómo sus labios han acabado buscando los suyos. Aplastándolos, mordiéndolos como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Esos vahídos provocados por el pelo de Tonks son los que hacen que Fleur busque su lengua hasta que las dos se encuentran. Sus bocas luchan y pelean en un beso tan intenso y húmedo que la mente de Fleur se ha quedado en blanco. De repente ha dejado de pensar en la discusión con Bill, el mechón indiscreto de su suegra (o de quien fuera) y en las pobres gardenias arruinadas por la torpeza de Tonks.

En ese momento Fleur sólo piensa en lo carnosos y deliciosos que se le antojan sus labios, que al principio la auror parecía reticente, pero ahora es ella la que le ha puesto una mano indecente encima y la sube mientras acaricia la cara interna de su muslo.

Tonks está igual de sorprendida porque siente tal fuego en la entrepierna y está tan mojada que también ha dejado de preocuparse por la luna o por su Patronus deformado. Lo cierto es que ya ni recuerda por qué de los labios de Remus lo único que sale últimamente es esa frase estúpida, el mantra de un lobo herido que repite a todas horas que "la edad sí importa".

Los de Fleur son diferentes. Los labios de Fleur no le hablan de cuántos años las separan ni apostillan cada segundo que son muchos. Tampoco parecen protestar de que Bill pueda estar asomado a la ventana (o peor: buscándola). Los labios de Fleur sólo le dicen que allí, ahora, necesitan besarla porque está cansada de ser la niña buena, la esposa comprensiva que no puede tomar parte en una guerra. Y también le dicen que la _pijaparte_ no es tan pija, pero sí va aparte: porque tiene que reconocer ni siquiera un hombre lobo ha sido capaz de besarla como la está besando ahora ella.

A Fleur se le escapa un gemido y Tonks frunce el ceño al no saber si es de placer o porque se ha excedido mordiendo. La veela, extrañada por su reacción, rompe el beso y, en sus ojos, profundos, translúcidos como las aguas de un caluroso Caribe estival, cree ver una chispa de miedo.

Tonks se revuelve en el banco de madera. Está incómoda, y carraspea cuando advierte que los ojos de Fleur le están diciendo que acaban de hacer algo malísimo (¡¡teghrible!!).

A su vez Fleur se está preguntando qué demonios ha ocurrido o cómo es posible que en su pecho bombee tanto aquel órgano inquieto. ¡La está molestando!

-Se… seghá mejogh que vuelva –dice la rubia en un hilillo de voz. –Bill… él…

-Sí… ve -responde Tonks intentando disimular que está tan azorada como ella. -Seguro que te está buscando.

La auror la observa caminar por el estrecho sendero en el que juegan los gnomos del jardín cuando se pone el sol. Sus pasos son pasitos, ahora que se fija. Tiernos, como los de una insegura niña. Al pensarlo, sonríe con diversión y ve cómo Fleur se gira tan pronto llega a la entrada. Curiosamente, ella le regala una sonrisa de niña pilla y Tonks le dedica un nuevo cambio de pelo, como si fuera su forma de agradecérselo.

Finalmente, la veela se pierde tras la puerta de la cocina. Es entonces cuando Tonks sonríe con amargura para retomar sus minutos de melancolía con la luna llena. Y piensa (erróneamente) que ni por todo el oro del mundo sería capaz de olvidar lo que siente por Remus.

_No_ por todo el oro del mundo.

Pero _sí_ por todo el oro que manosea Fleur en Gringotts. Aunque sólo sea para ayudarla a mejorar su inglés. A fin de cuentas, una _mano_ amiga nunca viene mal, ¿verdad?

* * *

**NdA:** ¿qué puedo decir de este shot? Está escrito en presente (algo raro en mí) y, aunque no acostumbro a escribir así (tan descriptivo, frases largas, etc), la verdad es que ha sido muy divertido probar, cambiar un poco. Un nuevo reto personal, supongo. No sé. El caso es que os haya gustado a vosotros.

Sí… ¡¡femslash otra vez!! Es superior a mis fuerzas, no lo puedo evitar. No me crucifiquéis por ello… Jaja. Pero volveré al ataque pronto con el dramione, Cásate en Matrimonio. El único problema es que tengo el humor por el suelo, pero ya llegará…

¿Algo que aportar para poder mejorar?


End file.
